This invention relates generally to farm vehicles and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a self-propelled vehicle for harvesting rogue crops in a cultivated field.
Heretofore farmers have been plagued with rogue crops such as shatter cane, rye, weeds, etc. which are intermixed with cultivated crops such as corn, milo, or wheat. The rogue crops characteristically grow faster and larger than the cultivated crops and often will become so prolific that the land becomes unsuitable for farming.
The rogue crops are normally removed from the field by hand which requires a great deal of time, expense, and labor.
If the rogue crops are not removed by hand they are harvested along with the cultivated crops. This produces an inferior product due to the contamination of the seeds from the rogue crops.
The farm land can be treated with weed sprays or the like to kill the rogue crops prior to the planting of the crop. This treatment of the farm land is expensive, requires special equipment, and is time consuming.
Prior to the subject invention there has been no disclosure of a self-propelled vehicle for harvesting rogue crops prior to the harvesting of the cultivated crop.